This disclosure relates to a method of machining a work piece and means of controlling the lengths of chips or shavings from a work piece through the application of applying a pre-engineered interruption process to the surface of the work piece to foe machined using a laser with controlled the depth penetration.
In the machining process there are materials that are common in producing long or un-desired chip lengths known to cause problems. As an example, premature tool failure, equipment and machine damage, part scrap, lost production, reduced machining optimization, operator injury and excess capital equipment cost may occur. In the past, in order to address the negative results of undesired chip or shaving lengths, machine tool manufacturers have developed alternative methods to manage the problem. One example of a means of chip control is to utilize specially designed topography tooling. In most cases, these types of tools do have a level of success, providing that depth of cuts and feed rates are able to be applied, and material variations are within scope levels of variance and do not offset fixed machine tool operating parameters.
Another method to manage the length of chips is to apply high pressure cutting fluid to the area being machined so that the physical pressure causes the chip to break and to push away from the work piece. Although effective, this technique must take into account the cost to implement maintain and the possible dangers of a high-pressure jet system operating with a predetermined work area.
In another method, a machine is programmed so that the initial cut on the work object is a rapid scroll cut. As the machine tool and/or work object rotates, the machine tool advances into the work object at a depth and feed rate to cause a spiral out across the surface of the work object. However, this method of chip control does not deal with the long chip produced from the scroll cut. Also, the width of scribe causes a severe interruption to the machine tool. Added machine cycle time, premature tool failure and part deflection are also caused from scroll cutting.
This invention relates to a process including means for controlling the lengths of chips or shavings from a work piece surface through the application of applying a pre-engineered interruption process to the work piece to be machined using a laser beam or a Fluid Jet or a combination of both. The applied processes to the work piece will in effect provide break points or engineered interruptions within the surface area of the material that is selected and designated to be removed. The process is applied to the surface of the material of the work piece elected to be machined so that during the machining operation as the machine tool passes through the area treated, the chips or shavings created from the machine tool will sever. The teaching of this patent application are not limited to any particular types of lasers or laser manufacturers nor is this disclosure limited to how the laser or work objects are presented to each other via robotics, line feed, work holding, production automation, etc. In addition to substantial improvement in the teachings herein illustrate the means of controlling and or measuring the depth of penetration of the laser to meet determined depths to maximize chip control as the work object varies in rough or raw stage and so not to affect or disrupt what will become the finish surface after the machining operation of the work piece is concluded.